my_powrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Scott
Jason Scott is the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. One of the first five people to become Power Rangers, Jason studied karate, and even taught classes at the Juice Bar. He was given the Red Tyrannosaurs Power Coin due to being "bold and powerful", and served as the leader of the original five Rangers. Considering that the Power Rangers are the strongest in the world, then the strongest ranger is the strongest in the world. Whenever he had to fight Goldar unmorphed he proved this. He was also treated as an equal to the resident badass Tommy. The season one episode "Mighty Morphin Mutants" somewhat confirmed he was a stronger warrior than Tommy Oliver, since there was no Putty worthy of becoming the Red Mutant Ranger while the other rangers, including Tommy, got mutant counterparts. It also doesn't hurt that in the original Zyuranger red ranger vs green ranger fight (which was edited out in MMPR), the red ranger did defeat the green ranger and cut him down at the end of the battle. 'Physical Appearance' TBA 'Personality and Traits' Jason is a friendly and outgoing young man who genuinely has the greater good in mind. He is community minded and puts the well being of those who surround him before his own; particularly children. Jason is also a natural leader. He takes charge of a situation without meaning to and people follow his lead without question. Because of this, Jason feels a great deal of responsibility for his allies and will try to bear the brunt of the responsibility and burden of their actions. And if he ever fails them, he can be tormented with feelings of guilt that can affect his confidence. Like all of the other Rangers, he’s heroic and self-sacrificing to a fault. He is focused, determined and will never walk away from a fight. All that being said, Jason is still a teenaged boy. He can be headstrong, competitive and temperamental. He harbours a great resentment towards Rita Repulsa and her ilk, and has an intense hatred of Goldar in particular. Of note, Jason doesn’t see Rita and her minions as human beings, but rather monsters to be eliminated. In battle against them, he fights not only to win, but to ultimately destroy them. 'Role in Series' Jason was walking through Angel Grove Park, carrying his new tuxedo for his mother's upcoming wedding. Jason was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Jason wanted his mother to be happy, something she hadn't truly been since his dad walked out six years ago, but he wasn't totally sure he trusted his mom's fiancée. Jason had trouble trusting anyone who dated his mom, and this new guy was no exception. Jason knew that if his mother went through with this wedding, his real father would have nothing to return home to someday. He looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late, and started running, but soon found himself blocked off by a group of grey creatures with rock like features called Putties. "Damn it, not now!" Jason shouted as he took a fighting stance after tossing his tux onto a picnic table. "Six against one? That's hardly a fair fight. I feel sorry for you guys." Jason said. The Putties charged as Jason did a cart-wheel, passing through the group, causing the Putties to slam into each other when they tried to grab him. He landed on his feet and punched one of the creatures, knocking him backward into two others. He then leaped into the air, landing a punch on the 'Z' chest plate of two Putties at once, shattering them on impact. Two more raced toward him, but Jason ran toward a tree, and rebounded off of it, landing behind the Putties. When they turned around, he punched both of them, destroying them. But before he could turn his attention to the last two, the Putties grabbed him and tossed him to the ground, then one Putty picked up a bowling ball sized rock, preparing to smash Jason with it. The Putty charged toward him, but a foot tripped the creature, landing him on the ground face first. Jason rolled as the Putty tried to stomp on him. He was finally able to get to his feet as the Putty charged. Jason spun to the side, giving him the chance to punch the creature in the 'Z'. Category:Characters Category:Power Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Would Hit a Girl